Irony
by ZaiseiMaris
Summary: La vida esta llena de ironía. Como que un autobús pueda acabar con él, o que ella se vuelva tonta. Pero hay una que todavía ha de aprender mejor. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Todo sale de la cabecita de Jo, yo sólo me entretengo con su genialidad.

* * *

><p>La manecilla del reloj avanzaba presurosa en su camino hacia la cima. La cima eran las doce. Cima para unos, abismo para otros.<p>

Para la castaña sentada en el sofá. Con las piernas juntas, la espalda recta, la mirada perdida en el reloj de la pared de enfrente. Hermione Granger no quería que llegasen las doce.

Porque las doce de la noche de aquella primavera calurosa, significaba algo nefasto, algo irremediable. A las doce ningún libro la salvaría. A las doce, alguien envuelto en una impoluta y fría bata blanca la diría que no podía ser madre.

Podría haber imaginado la cara de su marido al volver a casa. Su estómago viró tomando la primera curva hacia un lugar más apacible.

Desvió la mirada.

— ¿Señora Weasley? —

Su estómago dio otra sacudida. Ahora se apellidaba así, aunque era difícil recordarlo cuando una estaba tan empeñada en olvidar.

Dejó el reloj para ir a la pequeña etiqueta con el nombre de la enfermera. Roats. Aflojó la mano con la que aprisionaba su chaqueta contra sus rodillas.

— ¿Mm? —toda su lucidez, los años con miles de respuestas, venidos a menos.

—El doctor la espera en la consulta. —la cálida voz de la mujer se antojaba fría tras esa cortina blanca que la envolvía.

—Muy bien.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo vas a decírselo? —la pelirroja olvidó susurrar esto último.<p>

Se ganó una mirada de mudo reproche y enseguida volvió a juntar su cabeza junto a la de su amiga. Lejos de amilanarse, Ginny Potter contraatacó.

—Sí, sí...muy bien, pero tiene que saberlo, Hermione. —parecía incómoda, casi como si no quisiese ni imaginarse la escena.

La castaña bufó.

— ¿Por donde empiezo, Ginny? Por... Mira, Ron cariño, verás, no podremos tener hijos. Tienes seis hermanos y podrían hacer cinco equipos de quidditch con tus sobrinos, pero... ¡sorpresa! También has fracasado así. —la pelirroja intentó atajarla, pero Hermione ya parecía a punto de soltar otro de sus discursos sobre liberación élfica. —... ¡No, no! ¡Todavía mejor! Ron, verás... la parte buena de que te hayan expulsado del cuartel de aurores es que ahora podremos dedicarle más tiempo a los krups. Sobre todo ahora que sé que no podremos tener hijos. —a punto de estallar en lágrimas y con la voz tomada, la imagen que daba era del todo lamentable.

Así que, y por supuesto, Ginny Weasley estalló en carcajadas.

—Personalmente, prefiero la de...Ron, querido, Ginny y yo tenemos que decirte algo... —la pelirroja acortó la distancia que las separaba a través de la mesa y acomodó su silla junto a Hermione que había parecido abatida hasta ese momento. Ahora luchaba por no reírse. Hermione la prefecta no la dejaba.

La pelirroja continuó como si nada.

—Siempre es mejor que... Hm, ¿Ron? ¿Recuerdas a Malfoy? Sé que siempre te has preguntado por qué nuestro hijo es rubio... y no, no es por la abuela Doriltha... —a este punto Ginny lloraba. A veces su amiga podía ser del todo dramática. No solo estaba casada con su hermano, el capullo más integral de las Midlands orientales, sino que para colmo, seguía enamorada de él algo que su cuñada nunca había entendido.

Y su cuñada estaba enamorada de ella.

Solo se recató para volver a la mesa de la que trataba de escaparse. De la que trataba de respirar. El ceño desolado había vuelto al rostro de Hermione, y a Ginny dejaron de temblarle las comisuras de los labios para temblarle las piernas.

Hermione se recostó sobre su hombro y comenzó a sollozar.

– Eh...vamos... –las palabras, siempre abundantes en los labios de la pelirroja parecían atascadas ahora.

—M-me dej-jará...e-estoy segura, Gin-ny... —y Ginny comenzó a mecerla. Años habían pasado desde que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, derrotaran al señor tenebroso. ¿Cuántos pasaban ya desde que a Harry lo matara el autobús noctámbulo? ¿Cuántos desde que la alumna más ventajosa de su curso decidiera que el good-for-nothing de su amigo era la persona con la que debía pasar el resto de su vida?

La vida, su vida, era el resumen de un bufido. Un bufido irónico.

—Estoy enamorada de ti. —las palabras brotaron solas, rasgando el aire. El aire de aquella primavera calurosa, que en aquel momento se antojaba bochornosa.

La cabeza de su amiga todavía en su hombro, había detenido su vaivén. Aunque había sido ella la causante. Notaba sus propios músculos treintañeros agarrotados. Nadie, ni siquiera la última de las personas que atestaban aquella heladería céntrica del Callejón Diagon había levantado la vista para ver como perforaba su corazón en dos.

Hermione, que no habría prestado atención a un ataque mortífago a diez centímetros más allá de sus propios lamentos, levantó la cabeza lentamente, llorosamente inocente.

— ¿Qué? —

—Que estoy enamorada de ti —los oídos le zumbaban a consecuencia de la sangre que había ido a agolparse a la parte superior del cuerpo.

Ésta vez, fue Hermione la que se separó por inercia. Desanduvo el camino hacia el respaldo de su silla, y allí volvió a su posición fetal, es decir, recta y con los talones bien fijos al suelo.

—Es lo que deberías decirle a mi hermano: Estoy enamorada de ti. –las palabras se agolparon una tras otra en la boca de la jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies. Y como una de tantas aquellas veces de las que solía salir al paso con soltura, Ginny configuró su expresión más pasiva, acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros. —Es lo que yo haría. Decirle cuanto le quieres para que se le olvide todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>—Pero te quiero.<p>

El silencio en la habitación se hizo espeso. Como ese tipo de silencio que no es capaz de romper ni siquiera la risa de un niño.

Hermione se quedó a la espera. Aunque no había sido ella la última en hablar. Su marido la miraba con una expresión vacua, casi aburrida. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser ese insoportable pero apasionado joven que la retaba en cada momento para convertirse en lo que hoy tenía delante? Un codicioso y pendenciero amargado que no sabía qué significaba querer.

"Su mejor amigo murió el año pasado." Dijo una vocecilla en lo alto de su azotea.

"También era el mío." Y el prometido de Ginny.

Se había acercado, comprensivo. No podrían tener hijos. No habría pelirrojos correteando por la casa que pagaba la nueva subsecretaria del ministro Shacklebolt.

— ¿Me quieres? —la ilusión y la entrega yacían muertas junto a Harry, en el fondo de una tumba. O quizá en un agujero de escarbato.

En la cara de Ron se compuso la primera expresión desde hacía meses. Que su mujer no respondiese un devoto "yo también", representaba la primera novedad en mucho tiempo. En seguida se recompuso. —Sí. —

—A Harry lo atropelló un autobús, Ron.

—Lo sé —respondió de forma automática.

—No podremos tener hijos.

Asintió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Y a ti solo se te ocurre decirme "pero te quiero" —de uno de sus ojos se escapó una solitaria lágrima que fue descendiendo poco a poco por su mejilla. Al llegar a la comisura de sus labios se detuvo ante una curva. La de sus labios tornando en una triste sonrisa. –Y yo...y-yo... –se quedó unos segundos así, mirando al suelo, a ninguna parte. —...yo... estoy enamorada de ti.

Al pronunciar las palabras, la voz de Ginny llenó cada recoveco de la habitación, inundándola. Su presencia, su tono, el brillo de sus ojos, y su compañía. Desde el principio, para siempre. Disponiendo la mejor de las ironías, la más cruel de las retóricas y la más cierta de las verdades.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, contrayendo sus pupilas a la mínima, como cuando una duda la asaltaba con su respuesta seguida y contestable. — ¡Por Merlín, Ronald, soy tan estúpida! —dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma antes de subir el entarimado hacia la salida. Tomó su abrigo. Lo que a mediados de mayo era del todo innecesario.

Ron la miró con una pizca de curiosidad. La mínima. — ¿A donde vas? —

—A Hogwarts. Debo tomar un giratiempo.

* * *

><p>Su mirada perdida se había instalado en el borde del andén, allí donde los tobillos se mezclaban en un barullo infinito de pies huidizos e inquietos con miles de destinos a los cuales llegar en intervalos de tiempo no mayores a unos minutos. Su viaje llevaría algo más de tiempo.<p>

—No deberías estar aquí.

No reparar en la persona que había hecho que su corazón latiera a otro ritmo tanto tiempo se avecinaba tarea complicada, y más si esta había decidido sentarse a su lado, un poco más allá en la misma fría madera del banco.

—Y tú deberías habérmelo dicho. —No era necesario que mirara en su dirección para adivinar su acuosa mirada clavada en su perfil.

—Te tomaba por una persona inteligente, Granger. —La mayoría de los tobillos del andén acababa de subirse al tren que iba a Sutton. Solo la gente con carga pesada a destinos más lejanos aguardaba en la estación. Gente con carga pesada y Hermione.

—Weasley. —corrigió de manera automática, despegando ahora sí

Una sombra de dolor asomó en el rostro de Ginny pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué haces? —miró en derredor, tratando de entender qué hacía una maleta junto a su rodilla derecha. No era la pregunta más inteligente que había hecho. Sus manos se removieron inquietas en el interior de los bolsillos de su oscuro abrigo. Alguien* le había dado el soplo de que la encontraría en la estación de Victoria, en pleno centro muggle londinense. A cuatro horas a coche desde Midlands, nada menos.

—Tomo un tren.

— ¿A dónde?

—Lejos de ti —nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti. —Sus manos abandonaron sus bolsillos y fueron por instinto hacia su bolsa de cuentas que reposaba en uno de sus costados, como si fuera algo más lo que quisiera escaparse de allí. La misma bolsa en la que hacía unos años había puesto su futuro. Un futuro bien distinto de este.

—Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, Hermione. —Su mirada, ahora clavada en el letrero analógico* que indicaba a qué hora llegaba su tren, era como una pared de tierra seca impenetrable. Impenetrable y endeble al mismo tiempo. Lo importante era que no se le notara el temblor que amenazaba con arrasar su cuerpo. Porque eso es lo que hacían los fugitivos que se iban a estaciones atestadas de gente para huir de su hermano y su cuñada. No temblar.

Hermione se levantó y se colocó frente a ella coaccionando su campo de visión. La pelirroja dejó fingir que leía algo en el letrero. De todas formas le había prestado la misma atención que los muggles al Caldero Chorreante.

Ya ni siquiera podría aferrarse a las losas del suelo que tenía delante. Ya no veía nada.

—Tienes razón. —Hermione acortó distancias, y Ginny se olvidó que debía respirar, porque lo iba a hacer. —N-nunca he sabido m-mentir. —y esas palabras a dos centímetros de su boca podrían haberla hecho suspirar, estornudar y bostezar a la vez. Impulsos no controlables. Se limitó a contener el aliento de manera inconsciente.

Acortada la última de las distancias y el último de los suspiros, sus labios se encontraron. De una manera tan suave, que creía haber tomado el tren ya rumbo al norte, directo a las nubes.

Entonces una de las dos se separó unos centímetros, sin poder saber quién había sido la primera. Dos pares de ojos cerrados con dos sensaciones muy distintas. De encuentro y de éxtasis.

—Es Weasley, si tú quieres.

La prófuga se levantó de la fría madera lentamente, como si no pudiese creerse aquello. Pestañeó un par de veces, con los pulgares del amor de su vida en sus mejillas, sonriéndola dulcemente con algo que no había visto hasta entonces allí. Un brote luminoso, una hoguera incandescente.

Fue Hermione la que ésta vez exhaló cuando la pelirroja la tomó por sorpresa. La aferró contra sí por si le daban ganas de cambiar de idea, haciendo que ambos cuerpos encajaran a la perfección y despegando suspiros melosos de los viajantes que miraban la escena.

—Estoy dispuesta a negociar. Ginny Granger no suena del todo mal...

Y así fue como dos desaparecieron de la estación Victoria de Londres, tras una pared de esas que ningún muggle ve. Hacia algún lugar que nadie vería, a discutir sobre apellidos, y sobre trenes que no llegan a destino en las horas marcadas y en quién ocuparía qué lado de la cama.

Está bien, eso quedó definido a la primera.

* * *

><p>Alguien*= Tu graciosa e inspirada madre.<p>

Analógico= Analógicamente muggle.


End file.
